To meet his Eyes
by AngelicProtection
Summary: About how Inuyasha's parents got togehter and why Sesshomaru is so cold prequel to my other story Rated T for language and some sexual references
1. Disguise her Grace

Chapter 1: Disguise her Grace.

She ran, hard. She flew from in between the trees with blinding speed. She ran from what used to be her home. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away.

Her skirt flapped as she ran. The skirt itself was a fine silky, white material that had a black border that came right below her knee but had slits running up either side to the hip. Her shirt was a kimono top of course, but the obi had been ripped off, so it hung around her shoulders untied, showing her under white kimono. Her shoulder length, dirty blonde hair echoed her skirt. The tangled mess of fluttering hair masked her brown eyes.

The quarter moon above gave her little light in the dense dark forest. She wasn't afraid of the forest though. She loved the forest in fact. The place was serene, especially at night. The crickets softly hummed with the occasional frog croak. She would've sat down and stayed there in this lovely comfort of the forest, but she couldn't. She kept running.

She shut her eyes and slowed down. The pain in her side was agonizing. She rested her head against the steady trunk of a tree as she panted. She held her side, trying to ignore the ever-growing pain. On the inside of her eyes, she found herself looking at what she was running from.

flashback

"Papa! Papa!" the girl yelled, happy to be home after her excursion to the clan of demons.

They had to be talked to about not attacking some of the cattle in the neighboring lands.

She turned the corner in the forest quickly, as she smelled smoke and saw a soft orange glow with the soft cackle of a fire ringing in her ears. She figured it was Papa outside with the court around a fire, but normally he would've answered her.

Her eyes met a huge bright orange flame licking the sky, engulfing her house within its mass. The brown eyes opened wide and tears fell. She ran toward the house and dropped her bag. The once large house started collapsing.

"Papaaaaaaaaaa!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ryann…" she heard a labored voice whisper.

"Papa!" she turned around to see him near the door of the house, almost escaping.

She ran up to him and hugged him and started helping him out of the house the rest of the way, only 4 feet left.

The roof gave in, and the lumber began to fall.

Ryann looked up frozen, but he reacted quickly, quickly enough to save her at least.

"Go!" he yelled as he shoved her out of the way of the falling boards; it nicked her side, making a deep wound that would heal, but with time.

He, however, wasn't so lucky.

"NO! PAPA!" she fell a foot away from the doorway, and she pulled her face from the cold ground and saw where her welcoming doorway and beloved father once stood.

She got up and ran.

end flashback

Now she lay slumped, her body resting entirely on the strength of the tree, trying to collect her breath. She didn't even have time to.

"Stop right there," a firm male voice spoke.

Her eyes fluttered open to see herself surrounded by men clad in armor, all of them pointing spears at her.

"What's the trouble?" she asked trying to mask her anger, fear, and sadness behind her own voice.

"You're on the lands of Lord Griffin. That's the trouble," he said stuttering a bit. He looked into her eyes and everything spun for a moment.

She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful women he had seen in his life. The elegance of her made her look like royalty of a sort but no one royal would be snooping around alone.

"I see," was her answer.

_Lord Griffin…I've never heard of him. Must be a human lord then. I could just kill all these men and escape but…wait what if I went to this castle? I could work there; I can't go back to my lands and rule without Papa. I'm not ready. I could ask for help. No, I can't because then my subjects will think I'm weak. _

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the 'clink' of shackles around her wrists. She was so…so…repulsed by the way they treated her. The round captain put the shackles there as a precaution. Although she looked frail enough, he didn't trust the innocent look about her.

"C'mon, you're going to Lord Griffin's for questioning and punishment."

She didn't reply; she just kept her head level and stared them all down as they began their slow walk to the castle. By the end of the trek, all the 15 guards were nervous.

"My lord, we have brought a captive. She was snooping out at the eastern border." The young captain bowed low as he talked.

The young woman didn't dare look the lord in the eye. It was a great disrespect that a lot of people did. She looked at the ground in front of his feet, shielding her eyes from his own, as her hair fell over them.

The young lord looked down at the lady below him. She was small but not young, probably 15 or so, only a year younger than himself. He saw the way she looked down at the ground,

_Was she scared? No, she wasn't shaking. At least she has manners. Not very people knew not to look their superiors in the eye. I wonder what she looks like... _

"Well, my lady? What have you to say for yourself in defense?" he spoke firmly but not angrily.

She bowed low, "My lord, I have simply come to ask for work."

He wondered why such a woman would come ask for work at his castle. She dressed like a royal. He started admiring the curves in her legs that were made visible by the high slits. He worked his way up her body and found her kimono completely off her shoulders, hanging at her elbows. He couldn't see the front of her because the way she bowed.

"What can you do?" he asked curiously.

She paused for a second in thought, "I'm a skilled in healing, fighting, and cooking. I'd prefer healing though," she said calmly hoping for that job.

"Fighting?"

_Crap...He's going to make me fight._

"Yes, my lord, I am quick with a sword but I also can use a bow decently well," she answered, still low to the ground.

"Let's see, then!" He wanted to see if what she said was true, if such a delicate lady could fight.

She mentally cringed. "With whom, my lord?"

"You there, lieutenant, come fight this woman," he said pointing to a young man, probably in his mid-twenties; he was too thin.

"My pleasure, my lord."

The lieutenant came out from his circle of guard with his sword drawn.

"Now we jus-" the lord began, trying to find her a sword, but was cut off when the little lady in front of him drew a long sword with a very jagged edge.

The sword was very intimidating. She turned toward her opponent before the lord could get a look at her face again. He did however notice the white under kimono she had on. He was both relieved and disappointed in the discovery of clothing underneath her top.

A lower guard came and undid the shackles around her small wrists and they both hit fighting stances.

The lady whipped the sword around her head, then brought it back down in front of her body, making the long black scarf it brandished dangle in the air.

_Impressive…_

"Fight!" Lord Griffin yelled.

The lieutenant charged at the woman clumsily, yelling out a battle cry.

The woman held her ground and parried as he slashed at her.

He looked like a drunkard next to the graceful female who easily dodged and blocked all of his attacks, but she never took the offensive.

_Why?_

The officer jumped back after a relentless but useless number of attacks, breathing hard.

He looked at her angrily,

"Attack me wench!"

She stared at him coldly.

She ran forward, disappeared, then reappeared quickly in front of the man with the tip of her sword at his neck.

The officer's neck stretched trying to get away from the sharp blade, his eyes were wide in fear.

She hated that.

She sheathed the sword and bowed to the man. She turned to face the lord again and kneeled, waiting for his response.

The young man was simply astounded. He was in awe of this woman's skill.

"Where did you learn?" he asked, trying to hide his amazement.

"M-My," she paused trying to hide her sadness, "My papa."

She failed, but she had her head bowed, so no one saw the one tear that had escaped from her eye. It landed on the ground and quickly soaked in.

He heard the dread in her voice and decided against asking who her father was.

"What is your name?" he asked instead.

"L-" she cut herself off, she was no longer Lady Ryann.

"Ryann, my lord."

"Ms. Ryann, why is it you do not like to fight?" he asked, trying to figure her out.

"I don't like to hurt others," she answered simply.

He chuckled.

"You find this funny, my lord!" she asked angry at his laughter, but she quickly realized who she was talking to and where she was.

He was surprised by the sudden lack of manners.

_Not a complete good girl _

"Not at all, I just find it strange that an obviously talented fighter doesn't like to fight," the lord said amused.

She smiled which the lord didn't spot. "I see"

"Well, if you want, you can help with the healing, but if you should ever change your mind about fighting, tell someone," he said smiling, she not perceiving it.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Kamaru," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord?" a handsome man stepped of out the circle of people. He was tall and thickly built. He had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Show her to her room."

"Which one my lord?"

Lord Griffin looked up in thought, than waved the man closer.

He whispered something in his ear, and Kamaru looked shocked.

"Yes, m-my lord." He stuttered.

He turned toward Ryann.

"Coming miss?"

She stood up, nodding, and followed Kamaru.

She looked at the men on either side of her and found them all staring at her. Some with astonishment and some with hunger. She was used to both but liked neither.

She suddenly dropped to the ground with a yelp but quickly got back on her feet.

"Ryann?" asked the lord, sort of amused with the thought that the graceful woman tripped.

"Sorry my lord, earlier wound was bleeding so I healed it. When I heal I sometimes get a little dizzy," she answered seriously.

"Wou-?" he was cut off when she moved her arm from her side and saw a bright red stain on the white kimono.

"You fought my officer with that huge wound in your side!" he asked incredulous to her statement.

"Yes, my lord," she answered evenly.

"And you just healed it up? Just like that?"

"Yes. My lord," she answered in the same tone.

He gaped at this woman, as she quickly walked to catch up with Kamaru.

She left the room, and the Lord didn't have a clue to what or who this woman was.

Later that night

He tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that woman fighting the officer with great ease and then saw the red stain. He heard her voice, but in all his visions of her, she never had a face. He hadn't seen her face. He _had _to see her face.

_Eh? This is my first chapter for my prequel to Inuyasha, Kagome, Angel, and Warrior. It's a good story or at least I hope it's a good story lol go! Read! Review! Shoo! Whoa ryhymes…._


	2. Scars

_She left the room, and the Lord didn't have a clue to what or who this woman was._

_Later that night_

_He tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep._

_Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that woman fighting the officer with great ease and then saw the red stain. He heard her voice, but in all his visions of her, she never had a face. He hadn't seen her face. He _had_ to see her face._

_Chapter 2: Scars_

She thanked Kamaru and said good night and quietly shut the sliding door to her new room

The room itself was in good condition, much better than most worker's quarters. It was almost as nice as her old room, it had plain walls, but the most beautiful tapestries hanging on them; one of them depicted a scene where a samurai and a maiden held a sword together against a hydra. The maiden had wings and the man had many wounds. He seemed to draw strength from the maiden. The two cast a glow and the hydra withered away from it.

She turned toward the bed. It was a queen-sized mat with two pillows. The sheets were made of red cotton with little blue embroiderments on it. It was nice, not the best of quality but very nice for a healer's room.

She saw a wardrobe on the wall between the bed and the tapestry, opposite the doorway. She walked over to it and opened it, finding nothing in the drawers.

She took the room all in and took at deep breath and started crying.

She missed home.

She missed Papa.

She undressed quickly and slid under the covers adjusting her feathered wings under her, crying into them to muffle herself. She didn't want anyone here to see this and ask her why she was crying, or about her wings.

She would fall asleep for an hour or so then wake up sweating and crying muttering, "I'm sorry Papa, I should've been quicker. I'm so sorry."

Then she would cry herself back to sleep for another hour and repeat. Over all she didn't get much sleep, and what she did get was plagued by nightmares.

The last time she woke up it was a little before dawn, so she figured she'd go take a bath in the bathhouse.

She slid into her white under kimono and walked quietly in the dark of early morning, to the bathhouse that was around a few corners.

She opened the door quietly not to wake anyone and looked side to side to make sure no one saw her. She turned her head back to step inside but she froze.

What she found when she peered inside the bathhouse was the back of a man with dark brown hair that came to the base of his neck.

His back had a large slash in it, and she had seen it before but she didn't know where.

She quickly shut the door and scampered back to her room.

Griffin turned around where he sat in the quiet, warm bathhouse as he heard the door shut.

_I wonder who that was. Everyone knows I take my baths in the morning except…_

He realized that only one person in the castle didn't know his habits.

He stood up and dried himself off; he wrapped himself in his under kimono and walked back to his room.

She shut the door behind her panting trying to figure out whom she just saw, and why she recognized his scar.

flashback

A young man stood in front of a demon. The demon had gray skin, black hair, gleaming red eyes with fangs and claws. It looked like a female Dracula.

"Stay back demon!" the young man proclaimed.

She hissed in return and charged the young man. He dodged and spun around trying to stab her in the back but he wasn't fast enough; she sliced a big cut down his back.

He yelled in pain and fell on his knees.

He seethed, "Damn you."

The woman demon chuckled and knelt next to the struggling man.

"Come with me," she cooed in a venomous voice, "I can make the pain stop," and she began to move her lips closer to his.

He froze but then quickly realized what was happening and slashed at the demoness.

She jumped back from the blade that cut a wound into her stomach.

She doubled over holding the slice as she watched the man stand.

He used his sword to prop himself up as he put one knee up then the other.

The young man charged the woman again but this time she hoped into a tree, blew a kiss, and then disappeared.

"Damn her…"

"Lord-"

The flashback ended right there.

She knew who the vampire-like demon was, but who was the lord?

_Could it be..Lord Griffin?_

She covered her mouth and sank down to the floor.

She had attacked him.

She gave him that horrendous scar.

She opened up her kimono to find a little scar across her abdomen.

She never could fully revive herself in her demon form.

She drew her finger along the barely noticeable line.

Just then, a knock came at her sliding door.

She quickly tied up her kimono and said, "Yes?"

"Lord Griffin wishes to see you," answered Kamaru's voice.

_Shit...He noticed me…_

Ryann wrapped her kimono over herself and walked out of the room, hiding her shivers.

Kamaru gave her a cute smile that made her blush ever so slightly.

"Sh-shall we go?" she stuttered.

"This way," he said, starting to the right.

She nodded her head dumbly and followed him.

"So, eh Kamaru, what is the lord like?" she asked curiously.

"Well, from what I know, he's kind but doesn't like a lot of people. I know it's strange for a lord not to like to deal with people but Lord Griffin is a strange man," he said trying to give her a straight answer.

"Oh I see," she said half to herself.

She looked around at the castle they were in. The wooden hallways were bordered by little lamps that were put out since it was morning. The walls were white with red trim. It was a very nice place but not overly done or pompous. The pathways ran next to koi ponds that held delicate white and purple lilies.

"Here we are," he said a little hesitantly.

"Thank you Kamaru," Ryann said a little sad to leave him.

"Good luck in there," Kamaru cheered giving her a little thumbs up in encouragement.

She smiled weakly and knocked on the door as Kamaru walked away.

"Who is it?" asked a man's voice.

"It's I, my lord. You asked to see me?" Ryann spoke through the door, afraid of what he was going to do.

"Ah, yes Ryann, do come in." he answered bored-like.

Ryann opened the door and stepped into the room with her head bent. She shut the door behind her and turned back around toward Lord Griffin.

He sat looking at the young woman for a moment, trying to find out what she was.

"Please sit, Ryann," he said still digesting her.

"Of course, my lord," and she stepped towards Lord Griffin and then sat down on her knees, awaiting her impending doom.

"So Ryann, how do you like your quarters?" he was avoiding the subject.

"Oh, there wonderful my lord. Why is there an empty wardrobe in it though?" she let the question slip.

The lord was terribly amused at her boldness. "For you of course."

Ryann outburst, "My lord I really don't need such a fine wardrobe in my room for I have no belongings!"

"Would you like me to take it out?" he asked confused.

"No, not really my lord, I mean it is nice but I don't know what I shall do with it," she said tripping over her words.

Griffin mentally chuckled at the way she was so easily flustered.

He changed the subject. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine, my lord," she lied.

If he could've seen her face, he would've seen the sacks under her sleepy eyes.

"Did you get a bath?"

She froze.

_What am I supposed to say? Oh my god! What am I supposed to say!_

"I'm sorry my lord! I truly am! I didn't know about you and the bathhouse and-"

He cut her off with a hand gesture.

"What did you see?"

"Oh, my lord, I-I-I just saw the scar. I'm sorry!"

He smiled at the way she ranted.

"Would you like to know the story of my scar?" he asked, getting up.

"If you would tell it, my lord," she said, restraining herself not to yell out in excitement. This was her chance to know if it was her or not.

"Well, I was wondering in the woods about 3 years ago. It was very late at night but the full moon lit up most things in the forest."

She cringed at the full moon.

"I escaped from my escort-I've always hated being escorted-which was a very stupid thing to do at the moment. I turned the corner and there stood one of the most beautiful creatures in the forest. She sat sleeping in a tree but as soon as I stepped on a branch, her hypnotic red eyes opened up and at first…fear struck them but then suddenly a seducing look came over them."

'Hello,' it said in a venomous hiss.

I could do nothing but stare.

The lady demon hopped down from her perch and approached me, and I was hardly aware of what was happening. I couldn't turn my gaze away from her stare.

She started caressing my cheek, which snapped me into reality when I saw her long black claws.

I jumped back, drawing my sword. I starting yelling at her to get back but she just kept coming on to me and finally she attacked me. She got me in the back then blew a kiss then disappeared."

She sat in silence.

Her fear had been confirmed.

"Well, you have duties to go to. Please, ask the guard outside the door where you are to go," he said brushing her off.

"Yes, my lord," she said standing. She bowed and headed towards the door.

"Oh, Ryann," he said half asking.

"Yes, my lord?" She answered not turning around as she paused.

"Don't take baths in the morning."

She walked out of the room crimson.

Ryann turned to look up at a very, very tall guard with long brown hair and the darkest brown eyes.

"Em Lord G-" she began.

"Go to the left then straight until you see the courtyard then go to the 5th door on the right," he answered without even looking at her.

"Thank you."

She began walking the way she was told.

He still didn't see her face.

_Damnit!_

She knocked on the door and entered. She looked around and found many wounded soldiers; some asleep and others screaming in waking pain.

A man dressed in a blue kimono similar to priest's clothing walked over and stuck out his hand.

"Lady Ryann?" he asked kindly.

"Just Ryann please, sir," she answered back with a smile.

"Only if you don't call me sir," he said.

"What shall I call you then?" she asked, glad of some merriment.

"Alexander," he said turning toward the patient, gesturing her to follow.

"OK Alexander, where are the supplies?" she asked ready to help these people.

"Over there," he pointed to a small cabinet, smaller than her empty wardrobe, and it wasn't even half full. What it contained was a small amount of bandages, a quart of antiseptic, and an empty container for painkillers.

"Is this it?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he answered sadly.

"Ok then…"

She grabbed a few bandages and a little bit of antiseptic and walked over to the first man.

He was awake but barely.

"Hello, my lady," he greeted in a labored breath.

"Hello, my name is Ryann," she said smiling," this might hurt a bit."

She poured a little bit of the antiseptic on the wound in his left thigh. It was a very deep wound, done by a very sharp arrow.

He didn't even flinch.

She wrapped the bandages around his leg swiftly with deft hands and then placed her hands on the wound.

Her hands began glowing a soft blue as she muttered something under her breath, and the soldier just stared.

His pain was leaving him.

She smiled softly, "You will be just fine. Just go to sleep. Ok?"

He smiled back with a few teeth missing and he thanked her.

She walked over to the next person in the dingy room and found a sleeping man.

_Good this will be easier to disguise._

She immediately wrapped the wound that bled on his shoulder and did the same soft spoken spell as before.

His sleep became easier and he didn't move so much.

She walked around the room doing the same thing to every patient, them all thanking her kindly gaping or sleeping easier, one man even asked her to bare his children.

She laughed it off as a joke, but he seemed to take it quite seriously.

"But Ryann please!"

"Sorry sir I must decline," she said trying to move away.

"Please!"

She hated doing that. Most girls enjoyed breaking guys hearts but she hated it with a passion. Who could hurt someone like that and then feel good about it?

She walked to the front of the room near the door and wiped her brow. It was rather hot in the room.

"Wow, you sure do clean them up well," Alexander noted the difference in the room.

"Thank you, I am going to talk to the lord about more supplies though. This is horrible!" Ryann said angry at the lack of supplies needed for most of them.

"Why are there so many wounded anyway?" she asked.

"We are warring with the demon kingdom of the Northern Lands," he said bitterly.

"The Northern Lands?" she asked confused.

_Tada? Whatcha think guys? Don't worry if you don't know what Ryann is yet because it will be explained much later your not exactly supposed to know lol! Bye bye and Review please!_


	3. Her Kimono

_Recaply:_

"_Wow, you sure do clean them up well," Alexander noted the difference in the room._

"_Thank you, I am going to talk to the lord about more supplies though. This is horrible!" Ryann said angry at the lack of supplies needed for most of them. _

"_Why are there so many wounded anyway?" she asked._

"_We are warring with the demon kingdom of the Northern Lands," he said bitterly._

"_The Northern Lands?" she asked confused_.

Chapter 3: Her Kimono

"Yes, We started warring with them about a week ago," he said.

"This is all from one week!" she asked disbelieving.

"Yes, we were not prepared for this and the demons are so very powerful," he said sadly.

_Oh no, my kingdom is attacking this kingdom! But why? My kingdom doesn't rebel against humans like this. Some one has to be controlling them._

"I see, I shall go now. Good evening, Alexander!" she said cheerfully as she walked through the matted doorway.

She began her trek back to her room in the lavender evening sky. Around the second corner, Ryann saw the lord sitting in a garden alone. He gazed up at the sky in what looked like thought. She watched him as she walked, but she didn't pay attention where she was going. She bumped into a chest and started to fall back when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I am terribly sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she apologized.

"Ryann don't worry about it. I was just looking for you," said a familiar male voice.

"Oh, Kamaru! I'm glad it was you I bumped into and not someone else," she smiled, blushing.

"I'm glad to bump into you, too," he said laughing.

"So emm what did you need?" she asked shyly.

"Well, its 6 so that means it's time for dinner," he said.

"Oh, dinner…"she said, thinking she hadn't eaten all day.

Kamaru heard this with her gargling stomach and he laughed.

Ryann laughed embarrassed and they began their walk to the servant's kitchen for dinner.

She ate and drank happily next to Kamaru, laughing at his jokes and making a few of her own. For a while, she forgot about her warring kingdom, the wounded soldiers, and her current position as a lowly healer. Ryann was just happy.

The kitchen was decently clean, with a pots sitting on shelves and a stove in the middle. The servants ate around the fire pit on weaved plates, all enjoying each other's company. At the end of dinner, everyone helped to clean up and they all walked out together toward their quarters but everyone went to the left out of the kitchen while Ryann set out to the right.

"Ryann where are you going?" asked her new friend Celeste.

"My room of course," Ryann answered nonchalantly.

"But..the servants quarters are this way…" she said confused.

Ryann shrugged, "This is the way to my room."

"Oh, ok…See you tomorrow!" Celeste yelled over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with her other friends.

Kamaru walked up beside Ryann and fell instep with her. The walked in a content silence as Ryann admired the stars. She loved the night dearly, with the cool dark sky and the bright moon and stars. It was so mysterious and alluring.

"So what did you think of your first day at the castle?" Kamaru said, breaking the silence.

"It was good. I love all the people here. They're all so kind to me," she said arriving at her room.

"Do you love me?" whispered Kamaru.

Ryann's eyes went wide and she turned them on Kamaru's calm face.

"G-g-g-goodnight Kamaru," she stuttered as she swiftly slid her door open and shut.

She quickly undressed and got under her sheets, thinking over what just happened. Kamaru asked her if she loved him….after one day….

Ryann didn't sleep again that night. She had the same nightmares and when she was awake, she thought about Kamaru.

About the fifth or sixth time, she went outside for some air. She was sweating and the night's cool breath always calmed her.

She sat on the edge of the wooden walkway in front of her door. She stared up at the clear night sky and admired the stars. She found the moon and it was almost full. Her heart began to race.

_It's almost full, what shall I do when it is full? I must disappear on the night of the full moon and I'll come back right after dawn…_

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard footsteps. They were coming her direction. She stayed were she was and pretended she didn't know someone was approaching. They paused at the corner and spoke.

"Hello, Lady Ryann."

"Good evening, my lord," she greeted formally, dropping her head.

He walked and sat a few paces away from Ryann, leaning against a support beam.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Not very well, my lord," she said timidly, afraid to offend the lord's generosity.

"Me either," he said agreeing.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked in curiosity.

"Nightmares, my lord," she answered sadly.

"Oh, I thought maybe you didn't find your room to satisfaction," he replied looking up at the sky.

"My lord, I assure you, that room is wonderful," she spoke convincingly.

"Uh-huh…..So what did you think of your work today?" he asked.

"It was great, I loved helping out. I never got to do anything like that at home," she gasped at what just slipped out.

"Where did you come from by the way?" he asked now thoroughly curious.

"I uh..I uhh…I came from a castle a few miles to the east," she said, not completely lying.

"And you call it your home?" he questioned.

"Uh..yes, my lord, I lived there my entire life," she again replied, not really lying.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I-I-I-I uhh worked directly under the lord," she answered again with the half-truth.

"Who was the lord? Hmm..from the east….Was it Ishimiro?" he asked.

"Uhh…Yes my lord, it was," she answered, happy for the lord's way of thinking.

"He's a nice enough person. Is he the one who gave you such nice clothes?" he asked starting to let his eyes wander.

She let her eyes fall on her skirt and she started to remember when her father gave them to her on her birthday.

flashback

She sat at a table with a large number of gifts with her papa sitting next to her.

There was a huge amount of food in front of her and she was smiling and laughing.

It was her fifteenth birthday.

She opened all of the gifts and thanked the guests who gave them and at the end of the pile of gifts, her papa gave her a box wrapped in beautiful paper.

She squealed in delight and hugged her papa as she grabbed the box.

She tore off the paper excitedly and gasped when she saw what was inside it.

It was a white two-piece kimono with black borders made out of fine silk.

"Papa, its beautiful."

He smiled. "That's not all it is. Turn it over."

She did and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What is it Papa?" she asked confused.

"Spread your wings out for me," he said with some sort of secret hidden in his lively eyes.

She did so and he grabbed one of the feathers. He placed it in the middle of the kimono top and it went through.

"Wow Papa!"

end flashback

She began to sob holding her hands to her eyes.

"Ryann?" Lord Griffin asked confused.

"N-no, my p-p-p-papa gave it t-t-to me," she cried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" he apologized.

"Excuse me, my lord." She stood up and bowed letting her tears melt into the boards of the walkway. She took a few steps toward her door but she stopped and added something.

"I'm sorry my lord, but could you get more supplies for the infirmary?"

He stared at her, so very confused.

She took in his silence and then finished her walk to her room and quietly shutting her door, letting her tears fall.

Griffin stood up and then mentally slapped himself on the way to his room.

_Good going Griffin! Upset her! Good job! _

_Tada! Wasn't that chapter sad? Poor Griffy doesn't know what he even did! Lol im so evil to him even tho I luv him. Review please!_


	4. Bang, Snap, Clap, and a Lullaby

_Recap (sorry no fun words today im really sad at the moment. My parents just took me out of studio dancing without any referance to me so I came home today and I started going upstairs and then there all 'jade don't get dressed for dance." I was like, "ehhhh…why?" then there all like cheerful, "Your not going anymore!" I started crying…yes I know im pathetic but dancing is my life and meh! Ill just stop ranting and let you people read.)_

"_N-no, my p-p-p-papa gave it t-t-to me," she cried._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" he apologized._

"_Excuse me, my lord." She stood up and bowed letting her tears melt into the boards of the walkway. She took a few steps toward her door but she stopped and added something._

"_I'm sorry my lord, but could you get more supplies for the infirmary?" _

_He stared at her, so very confused._

_She took in his silence and then finished her walk to her room and quietly shutting her door, letting her tears fall._

_Griffin stood up and then mentally slapped himself on the way to his room._

Good going Griffin! Upset her! Good job! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

_Chapter 4:Bang, Snap, Clap, and a Lullaby._

Griffin went to his room and fell asleep and had the same dream as the night before with the faceless woman known as Ryann but this time the image of her crying was added to the repertoire of images he had accumulated of her in the last 2 days.

Ryann on the other hand cried until the next dawn and walked out of her room at daybreak to the infirmary. She found with her puffy red eyes a new wave of wounded soldiers looking just as sore as the last group.

Alexander came in right after and his eyes got a saddened look in them.

"Just as bad as the last bunch," he said as he walked over to the cabinet.

Ryann followed Alexander to it and they both gasped when he opened it.

It was completely restocked.

Ryann saw a note sitting on one of the shelves. She picked it up and read it as a smile crept on to her face.

_Dear Ryann and Alexander,_

_Thank you for your work to my castle. I greatly appreciate it. Please, if you ever need supplies again, just ask. _

_Lord Griffin_

_P.S. Ryann I am sorry._

"What is it?" Alexander asked noticing the smile on his partner's face.

"It's a thank you note," Ryann said as she tucked it into her kimono.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" she said pleasantly.

"Ok," Alexander replied, glad to see his friend in a happier mood.

They did the same thing as yesterday and changed the few soldiers' bandages that were still in there from yesterday, Ryann whispering her spells.

"I don't understand how your patients all got out yesterday while mine look almost as bad as yesterday," Alexander said confused.

"I don't know either," she lied.

"Well, we finished early," he sighed.

"What does that mean?" Ryann asked, hoping the answer would be to do whatever they wanted…but she had a suspicion that wasn't going to be the answer.

"Well for me, I go and work with the accountants for you I was told you go and work with children," he said, squinting in thought.

"REALLY!" Ryann squealed.

"Yes, yes, I'm positive," said the old man, crinkling his face at the loud noise.

"Where is it?" she said excitedly hopping up and down.

"Ehh…to the right in the corner of the courtyard," he said still confused.

"Thank you!" she called as she ran out the door.

"You're welcome?" he said to himself.

Lord Griffin sat down in the front of the courtyard with his council. They were going over the best ways to defend themselves against the demon onslaught.

He looked up from his tactical drawings to find Ryann running happily towards the children's care.

He smiled inwardly and looked back down at his work.

"Hello?" Ryann asked as she knocked on the door-less doorframe.

"Oh yes, Lady Ryann, Lord Griffin told us you would be coming in today," said a tall, thin, warm looking woman.

"Please just call me Ryann," she smiled back.

"Ok, I'm Alyssa!" she giggled.

She had black hair that came to her knees, which she kept in a braid with a dried rose tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were a subtle green that stood out from the longest and blackest lashes anyone had ever seen before. She had light skin with a light pink coloring on her cheeks. She was at least 4 inches taller than Ryann but the same age of 15.

Ryann looked down and found a little girl holding on to Alyssa's hand.

"Hello I'm Ryann!" she said squatting down to the height of the little girl no more than 5.

She shyly turned toward Alyssa.

"This is Trichina," Alyssa said smiling down at the little girl.

Trichina looked up at Alyssa with the most innocent eyes.

A bunch of 5 more ragged looking kids scramble around her to figure out what commotion was going on without them knowing.

"Miss Alyssa, who is this?" a little boy of seven asked tugging on her green Kimono.

"Children, This is Miss Ryann. She will be helping me take care of you guys. Now everyone say 'Hi'."

"Hi, Miss Ryann!" they said happily, glad to have someone else to play with.

"Hello kids!" Ryann greeted with a smile. "Now what are you names?"

"I'm Tyler!" said the same boy who tugged on Alyssa's kimono, obviously the most out-going of the bunch with his sandy hair.

"I am Mina," a girl with blonde hair down to her waist said in a shy high pitched voice, looking about the same age as Tyler.

"I'm Anoka," said a girl with black hair, big brown doe eyes, and was about six.

"I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sammy…. if you want to," added Anoka's twin with identical features.

"I'm Zanoske," said a dark haired boy with sharp black eyes. He looked older than Tyler did and he made Ryann's hair stand on end.

"Nice to meet you all!" she greeted cheerfully. (making this face .) (hehe)

"Mk, kids now go back to playing," Alyssa said shooing them away.

The children all picked up their previous toys, such as wooden swords or a top, and continued the games that were interrupted by the new caretaker. Trichina stayed on Alyssa's hand though.

"Trichina, why don't you go play with everyone else?" she asked gently.

Trichina looked out at the other kids playing then turned around and clung to Alyssa's leg.

Alyssa made a sympathetic face and started to stroke her long black hair.

Ryann sat cross-legged next to Trichina and playfully said, "Hey Trichina, would you like to come here?"

Trichina's ice blue eyes looked into Ryann's brown ones and shook a 'no'.

"Please?" Ryann jabbed again, adding a puffy lower lip and puppy dog eyes.

Trichina looked over at Ryann then back up at Alyssa who nodded with a smile playing over her lips. The little girl walked over to Ryann and sort of stood there with her head rolled to one side in a silent question.

"Come sit down," Ryann said, patting the ground in front of her.

Trichina sat down where told to but still had a query in her icy globes.

"We're going to play 'bang, snap, clap'," Ryann said, her eyes reflecting anticipation and excitement.

Trichina cocked her head to the side again in confusion.

"Ok, repeat after me, bang," Ryann, said.

Trichina's gaze fell to the ground.

"Miss Ryann, she won't speak.." Alyssa jumped in.

Now Ryann's eyes reflected confusion. "Why?"

Alyssa got a sad look but tried to hide it for the children.

"When she came to us, we found her on the western boundary. She had deep wounds all over her body. We later found out there was a nearby village attacked by the dog demon clan of the west.." she explained, fighting back tears. "We think the demons killed her family and friends and this is why she doesn't speak."

"I see," Ryann, now sorrowful and angry for the little girl sitting in front of her.

"Well, since you do not want to speak I shall teach it to you by sight," Ryann said matter-of-factly.

Trichina's gaze came up.

"Miss Alyssa, would you come here for a few minutes?" Ryann asked, her eyes playing some sort of game.

Alyssa sat down next to Ryann, now smiling in place of the grimace.

"Ok listen to this and repeat it in the exact rhythm," Ryann explained.

Alyssa nodded, getting more excited every second.

"Bang, snap, clap, ba-bang, snap, clap, snap, bang, snap, clap, ba-bang, snap, shh.

She repeated it.

"Ok now when you say bang, hit your chest in between your collar bones. When you say snap, snap and when you say clap hit my hand like this," Ryann continued explaining.

Ryann kept a bent elbow and had her hand straight vertical and Alyssa hit it.

"Now you say it once and then when you say shh, you put you finger to your lips and then repeat the movements without the words, and then you do it again but with your left hand, and then again with both hands," Ryann said.

"Ok I think I have it."

They played it with a few mess-ups.

By the time they were done, the children had gathered around them, observing.

"Would you like to play with me Trichina?" Ryann asked the little girl who now had a small shy smile on.

Trichina nodded, slightly nervous.

Ryann said the words as they played, slowly at first and then got faster and faster.

The little girl's face lit up as she giggled along with Ryann.

All the kids begged to play.

"Well come on its not hard, just play with each other," Ryann said happily.

They all began to play the game for at least an hour, switching partners ever now and then.

Soon, they started tiring out from the game.

Alyssa looked up and said, "Kids, it's nap time."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww," was heard in stereo.

"Shh, shh go to sleep now," Alyssa said trying to coax them into a slumber.

The children began to lay down grumpily rubbing their eyes, insisting they weren't tired.

Alyssa started singing 'Hitori', one of Ryann's favorite folk songs so she joined her.

_Hitori_

_de sa bi shi_

_Fu ta ri _

_de mah he ri ma sho_

_There by the river _

_Sits a pretty maiden,_

_Watching the water_

_Move along_

_She sees a lovely_

_Blossoming cherry tree_

_And her heart is_

_Filled with song_

_Some day _

_I will go _

_to my home that_

_I love so _

_Once more _

_I will be_

'_neath the lovely_

_Cherry tree_

_Hitori_

_De sa bi shi _

_Fu ta ri _

_De mah he ri ma sho_

_Now as the moonlight_

_Dances on the river_

_Sadly the maiden_

_Must depart_

_Each gentle breeze that_

_Sighs through the Cherry trees_

_Echoes the song _

_That fills her heart_

_Hitori_

_De sa bi shi _

_Fu ta ri _

_De mah he ri ma sho_

By the time the finished the end of the song, all the children were asleep.

Alyssa and Ryann smiled at each other and then swept over the children with their eyes, making sure all of them were napping.

Lord Griffin started patrolling the castle alone, telling himself he wasn't going to go see what Ryann was doing, so he walked to opposite the castle from children's care.

He visited everywhere in the castle sooner or later besides children care so he should go there next but he wouldn't go see her so he sat in a garden in the courtyard.

_Not going to go see her, not going to go see her, not going to go see her._

He repeated it over and over in his head.

_Not going to go see her, not going to go see he-_

His thoughts were broken when he heard two heavenly voice singing.

"_Hitori_

_de sa bi shi_

_Fu ta ri _

_de mah he ri ma sho_

_There by the river _

_Sits a pretty maiden,_

_Watching the water_

_Move along_

_She sees a lovely_

_Blossoming cherry tree_

_And her heart is_

_Filled with song"_

_Who is that?_ He wondered

He followed the melodic singing to the day care and poked his head in to find Ryann and another woman singing.

_Each gentle breeze that_

_Sighs through the Cherry trees_

_Echoes the song _

_That fills her heart_

_Hitori_

_De sa bi shi _

_Fu ta ri _

_De mah he ri ma sho_

He recognized the ending of the song and saw Ryann and the unfamiliar woman stand so he moved away quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself.

Ryann heard swift footsteps outside the door as she stood up from her kid check with Alyssa. They walked out of the small shack like building in the corner of the courtyard and sat in the nearby garden.

"There so sweet," Alyssa said quietly as she looked at the bright mid-afternoon sun.

"Yeah, I can't wait until I have kids of my own," Ryann said leaning back.

"Ooh, does that mean you've already found 'the one'?" Alyssa asked excited.

"No, not really I'm single," Ryann said, slightly sighing.

"Really?" Alyssa said, trying to hide her astonishment, but not doing a very good job.

"Yeah...They all see a pretty face and I don't want some one to want me just because I am easy on the eyes," she said, slightly agitated.

"I see," she said nodding her head. "I thought I had found him once but he ended up cheating on me," she said sadly, down casting her eyes.

Ryann reached over and hugged Alyssa, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK, I've pretty much gotten over it," Alyssa said hugging back, holding back her tears.

"You can never get over something like that."

Alyssa looked at her astonished. Everyone always said something like; 'you'll get over it.' and never anything like what just came out of Ryann's mouth.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, breathlessly.

"It's love…everyone needs love to be complete. Without love, apart of you is always missing. I don't think he was the one though. The gods don't pull away soul mates once they've found each other," she said with and edge of matter-of-factly.

Alyssa started turning red and Ryann saw this and spoke again.

"Alyssa, I know you think he was the one but trust me you will find 'the one' some day soon," she said grasping Alyssa's hand.

She cooled down and smiled sadly. "I don't think you understand."

Ryann smiled back and said, "Meh, who needs sad things of the past anyway."

They sat there talking for awhile chatting about everything and then Kamaru came up.

"I think he likes you," Alyssa said blustering with gossip.

"You think so?" Ryann asked.

"Definitely, everyone says that," the long black haired female smiled slyly.

"I think he's kind cute."

"Me too!" Alyssa squealed.

They giggled.

"Well I suppose its time to wake up the children, it's time to leave," Alyssa said with a sigh and a big stretch as she stood up.

The girls walked over to the shack and slowly woke up the children, one-by-one.

"Miss Ryann, will you be here everyday?" a sleepy Tyler asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll try," she answered smiling taking his hand.

"Where to?" Ryann asked Alyssa.

"We just meet the parents at dinner," she answered moving out the door.

"Ah I see," Ryann said, following her.

The kids would try to run ahead of the two older girls but they would stop and wait. Finally, after doing this a few times they all began to skip towards the servants' kitchen and dining area.

The parents came over one by one to pick up the kids before dinner; all the children would wave goodbye and give a small hug before they left.

_Hehe this chapter took forever to write…but oh well! Lol well in the next chapter it gets the inu family involved (finally) lol mk well c ya ppl later!_


	5. The Second Dinner and a Royal Escort

Hey huns! Lol mk well its 1:30 so don't expect great writing lol I have rehearsal tomorrow and its at 9 not very good of me to stay up this late and then leave my house at 8:30 Inutaishou

_Sleeping Cap…I mean recap…_

"_We just meet the parents at dinner," she answered moving out the door._

"_Ah I see," Ryann said, following her._

_The kids would try to run ahead of the two older girls but they would stop and wait. Finally, after doing this a few times they all began to skip towards the servants' kitchen and dining area._

_The parents came over one by one to pick up the kids before dinner; all the children would wave goodbye and give a small hug before they left._

_Chapter 5: The Second Dinner and a Royal Escort_

"Hey."

Ryann turned around to find Kamaru standing behind her.

"Oh, hey," she answered looking at the ground.

"What's up?" he asked, sounding innocent.

"Nothing. You?" she asked playing back.

"Nothing really, just on my way to dinner and I was wondering if you would join me," he said taking a step towards the gathered group of people.

She thought for a moment and then decided, "I suppose."

Kamaru took her hand and led her to the food.

The feeling of yesterday night was replayed but it felt almost fake to Ryann as she laughed at a joke.

Everyone walked out of the room and headed towards their own quarters, with Ryann and Kamaru going the opposite direction of everyone else.

They got to Ryann's room and she was about to go in when Kamaru asked another question, "Ryann, what do I have to do to make you love me?"

She looked up at Kamaru in surprise and shock. "Well, um uh"

Ryann was cut off when Kamaru stole a kiss from her.

"Ka-Kamaru, you-you"

"Goodnight Ryann!" Kamaru called over his shoulder already heading back towards his quarters.

She opened her door and then shut it, sliding down the wall.

Kamaru kissed her.

Ryann was suddenly angry. Someone stole a kiss from her and no one was to kiss her unless he was given permission to do so.

"That bastard," she whispered into the darkness of her room.

She slipped her kimono off, tossed it into the wardrobe, and buried herself under the sheets.

However, the thought of Kamaru actually let Ryann sleep that night.

Ryann woke up to loud trumpeting coming from the courtyard. She quickly dressed and walked to the courtyard.

"All Hail, Lady Izayoi and Lords Leon and Lance," she heard a guard announce.

She kneeled with everyone else as the three people walked by with their escort.

Ryann heard Lord Griffin's voice, "Sister! Brothers! Your home!"

She saw his feet walk swiftly over to the three people and he embraced them.

They chattered but then it all stopped and the woman spoke with a soft but powerful voice.

"Negotiations went well," she said.

Ryann couldn't see the gestures going on as they started walking toward the main room of the castle.

The sliding door closed softly with a 'clack.'

"Go back to your duties," the same guard who announced the arrival said as everyone else stood up.

Ryann stood still looking over the crowd trying to find someone familiar.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and she turned around to find Kamaru.

"H-Hey Kamaru," she said trying to get herself under control.

"Hey Ryann," he said with a smile that made her want to melt.

_What are you doing?_

_What? He's cute!_

_Nonetheless, he stole a kiss from you!_

_It was only a kiss…(A/N haha sorry it remind me of 'Mr. Brightside' by the Killers)_

She had to smile back, "What was all that about?"

Kamaru let go over her shoulder and stood beside her, "Well, that was Lord Griffin's family, Lady Izayoi is the oldest out of them then Lord Leon then Lord Lance and Lord Griffin."

"What did she mean by 'negotiations went well'?" she asked as they began walking.

"Well the three of them went to talk about a truce with the dog demons of the West," he said looking away from her.

"Why the West? I thought the North was attacking us," she wondered.

"Well you see, the leader of the North was killed in a fire and no one has seen his daughter. It is rumored that she died in the fire with him," he said looking up at the sky, which was clouded over.

"And?"

"The West took over. It seems the Lady of the Demon Lord of that territory died about a year ago and it was one of our men who killed her," he explained.

"That's awful!" Ryann exclaimed.

"Yeah," he said rather bored, "but he's getting revenge on us for it but then Lady Izayoi said she'd marry him if he'd leave us alone. Well they actually fell in love but Lord Inutaishou's, the dog demon lord; son hated the fact that his father would actually get married to a human nonetheless only a year after his mother died and is furious."

"Sesshomaru?" Ryann asked surprised.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Kamaru looked at Ryann strangely.

"I-I-I heard of him, I-I-it was rumored he was very handsome," she stuttered.

He laughed. "I see… Well, do you know what he looks like?"

"Not at all."

Kamaru laughed again. "If I was handsome, would you love me?"

Ryann's steps faltered. "I-I-I"

"Your so cute when you stutter," he said lifting her head up by the chin.

Her face flushed over.

"Bye my lady," he said over his shoulder as he strolled away.

Ryann placed her hands on her cheeks to feel the heat of her blush. Her hands could've started sweating.

"Hey Ryann! Anything the matter?" Alyssa asked coming up behind her.

"N-nothing," she said taking her hands away from her face.

"Uh-huh…" Alyssa said, unsatisfied.

Ryann started for the infirmary while Alyssa headed toward the daycare.

_The hell is wrong with you?_

_Nothing…_

_Bullshit! _

_Kamaru is a nice guy…._

_You don't even KNOW him!_

_He's the best friend I have in the castle!_

That was true but it didn't feel right around him… 

Butterflies must definitely be butterflies.

She found herself smiling at the thought of him. So much so that when she walked into the infirmary Alexander asked if anything was wrong.

"No, nothing at all," she said concealing her smile as she started healing the men, which came in larger groups every day.

With Lord Griff-eh (hehe mika)

"What did Lord Inutaishou say?" Griffin asked his sister.

"He agreed to it!" She sounded like a lovesick teenager.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her resting his hand on her shoulder comfortably.

She smiled up at her very tall brother, "Oh Griffin, it isn't as if you're never going to see me again."

"That's not what I meant by it…"

His three siblings snickered.

"I don't want you to marry him if you don't want to is all," he said trying to convince them those where is most purest intentions.

"I really do love him though brother," she said consoling him.

"Then I'm happy for you," he said it in a deep voice that didn't convince anyone including himself.

Dusk

Ryann sat outside of her room and stared at the slowly sinking sun in the rainbow colored sky.

_Run you fool! Before the moon rises! _

_But what about dinner? Kamaru will wonder where I am!_

_So! Your identity will be revealed to everyone INCLUDING KAMARU!_

_Well….he loves me for me… so he shouldn't care._

_Fine WHATEVER! _

She sighed….

Ryann slipped around the corner of her quarters and hopped the six feet tall fence easily. She discarded her over kimono next to the fence so as not to rip it during the transformation and stretched her wings. They were so cramped up from no movement in the last couple of days.

She kicked off the fence and took off into the air toward her old house. She had to see what became of her land.

The wind rustled her hair and touched her wings softly. She closed her eyes and just glided. She missed her old life dearly. She opened her eyes and looked at the ground. Ryann saw the beautiful lush green coloring of the treetops, which stopped at clearing… She saw the ruins of her old house. She circled the clearing and she slowly started picking up the little toad like demons slowly removing the debris. Her brows furrowed and she spiraled down toward the ground slowly.

"By whose order do you remove this debris?" She asked in a loud voice that would command the attention of a room.

"By Lord Sesshomaru's!" called one.

"Sesshomaru…."

_Hehe tada! This ish all I have to say for thish hehe I hope yall enjoy it!_


	6. Secrets

_The wind rustled her hair and touched her wings softly. She closed her eyes and just glided. She missed her old life dearly. She opened her eyes and looked at the ground. Ryann saw the beautiful lush green coloring of the treetops, which stopped at clearing… She saw the ruins of her old house. She circled the clearing and she slowly started picking up the little toad like demons slowly removing the debris. Her brows furrowed and she spiraled down toward the ground slowly._

_"By whose order do you remove this debris?" She asked in a loud voice that would command the attention of a room._

_"By Lord Sesshomaru's!" called one._

_"Sesshomaru…."_

_Chapter 6: Secrets _

She stopped circling and just hovered in midair.

Sesshomaru killed her father…. so he could have her land.

_Bastard!_

Oh, no…

She flew towards another clearing at top speed. She knew it would be void of any sort of creature. The only thing she's ever met there was Lord Griffin, which was just by chance, and it would never happen again.

The brilliant orange of the sun was still barely visible over the horizon and it's grip kept slipping farther and faster.

_C'mon Ryann… make it!_

Her hair was wind whipping her face and her dark brown eyes were frantic with fear.

She came above the clearing just as the sun disappeared.

Ryann let out a scream and plummeted to the ground, her change began.

It was always terribly painful to her and she had been the first and only being on this Earth to have this curse. Her dad was completely baffled by it but she understood why she underwent these changes. It was like any other half demon, and since she was also half angel, hers were a bit different…

Her body convulsed into a ball first. Then her wings' white feathers turned a sinister black and then after that an ebony leather climbed on them, it starting from her back and grew outward, which made her let out another ear-piercing scream and her back arched. The pain made her eyes water and there was spots in her vision. She prayed to the gods that this would be over soon. Out of the leathery wings came red lining making them look like ornate bat wings. She grew fangs and long, lustrous black claws. Her ears grew into a point and her hair grew out to her waist and turned the same dark color as her claws. Her skin changed from a healthy peach color to a disturbing, sickly gray color, yelling out again in agonizing pain; it felt like someone squeezed her entire body. Finally, just as the moon glowed and rose to its familiar position in the sky, she opened menacing but seductive red eyes.

She stood up, stretched herself and wings, and let out a yawn.

Nice to finally be free… 

The other half of her conscience was dormant. The transformed Ryann cackled.

You did not successfully remove those toad things from my memory and how they were mutilating our territory. They will die.

With that, she flew off into the night, preparing herself for the hunt.

Kamaru ate dinner already, acting perturbed about how that bitch was missing. Everyone knew what was happening between Ryann and Kamaru so they all started searching the grounds for her, easily letting him disappear into the night.

_Kamaru...over here…_

He stopped in his tracks.

"Lord?" Kamaru called over his shoulder quietly.

_Shut up you twit! What did you see? _The voice was unmistakably young like his own but had a certain air of arrogance and not as much emotion as the sentence deserved.

_Wings..._ Kamaru smiled darkly.

Good. Job well done. Continue with the plan and don't let on about anything or you know what will happen, letting the threat linger wordlessly.

His smile disappeared instantly. Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.

Kamaru wiped sweat from his brow and continued his trek toward Lord Griffin's room. Griffin and him were best friends-or at least Lord Griffin thought so- so Kamaru would be welcome.

He walked through the dark alone in the night. The moon was overhead; would've been romantic if Kamaru was that type of guy, which he wasn't by far. He looked up at the stars and started picturing himself finally killing the wench.

He looked at the garden in the center of the courtyard expecting to find an empty bench but instead found the lord sitting there. Easier to find, less distance to walk. My lucky day.

"My lord?" he asked questioningly.

"Come and sit Kamaru," the lord's deep voice answered.

"Yes, My lord."

Once he and the lord were close enough where no one else could here their conversation he said quietly, "Cut the 'my lord' crap out."

"Yeah well if I don't address you by that Griff the rest of the guard could have my head," he answered smiling.

The lord let out a wry chuckle. "We haven't talked lately Kamaru. Where have you been and what has kept you busy of late?"

Kamaru's smiled widened, "I've found a fox to hunt and a hunt she is."

Griffin looked over at him seriously, "Who's the lucky fox?"

"Lady Ryann."

His heart stopped. "Good luck to you but she doesn't seem that hard to woo to me."

"You've barely said 10 words to her," Kamaru said jokingly, unknowing of the few conversations they had alone.

"Yeah whatever," the youthfulness coming back into the lord's voice that was a rare find in his speech.

"Well anyway, she's the reason I searched you out," Kamaru put his hand up on Griffin's shoulder. "She's disappeared, but I think I know where she is."

"What?" Griffin's young voice was retaken over by the serious lord everyone perceived him as.

"She's in the forest, I know where, and I know why she's there. Please Griff, let me go get her. I know I'll get her then," he said winking.

Griffin looked into Kamaru's brown eyes. Something was amiss but he didn't know what. He passed it off as a little lust that almost all men had in their eye when they thought about their 'hunt'. "Sure, but check in with me when you get everything… done…"

If it was at all possible, the guard's grin widened. "Thanks! I'll be back 'round dawn."

"Dawn?" Griffin asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" Kamaru said standing up. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I was just wondering what in the hell you could be doing until dawn in the woods," knowing full well what Kamaru was planning to do but trying to stop him for an unexplainable reason.

_The hell are you doing?_

_I don't know!_

_Then stop it! You should be happy for him! He's your best friend. If you were in opposite shoes, he would practically be shoving you out to go find her._

_…_

_You know I'm right. After all, after Kalina you swore you'd have nothing to do with women._

_Yeah..so?_

_So WHY IN THE HELL are you trying to stop Kamaru from…doing things with Ryann!_

_I DO NOT KNOW DAMNIT!_

"You know…" he said winking.

Griffin fought to keep the grimace off his face, "I see…well be nice."

Kamaru laughed a bit and mocked him, "Yeah whatever."

The lord had to crack a smile at that.

"You better get going huh?"

"I suppose," Kamaru's smile never faltered.

"Check in with me when you get back, both of you."

"Uh, Griff, I'm not so sure she'll want to see anyone," he looked slightly alarmed.

Griffin's look hardened, "I don't care. I want both of you to check in."

Kamaru mirrored his look, "Fine."

Griffin stood up at watched Kamaru as he stormed off in to the black, which they called the night.

_Bastard…_

_What the FUCK is your damn PROBLEM!_

Griffin paced back to his room angrily and slung the door shut behind him. He sat down at his desk and began going over war strategies by candlelight.

His room was done it deep red with black accents. The room was large, twice as big as Lady Ryann's room but planned in about the same manor. The bed mat sat in the middle of the left wall from the doorway. It was extravagantly designed with, instead of the normal bamboo thatched mat there was a king sized blanket that was made out of heavily quilted red fabric with black stitching. He had a black down pillows with a red sheet that had the crest of his family embroidered on it. The crest consisted of the yin-yang symbol with a full moon right below it. The walls where done in red with black trim and ceiling. Across from the bed, the right of the doorway, hung shields of every shape and material imaginable and above the bed, there was a sword hung sideways with the point facing the wall with the door on it. It was an old katana that was battle worn but still fightable. The hilt's wrappings where coming undone and frayed. Inscribed but barely legible was written 'valor.' Across the doorway in the corner was a desk with scattered papers and a candle melted down for the most part. It emitted a yellowed light that bounced off the mirror next to the door. There was a small collection of red and black pottery down the wall from the desk.

His eyes moved listlessly down the page, thinking only about what Kamaru was about to do. His face staying scowled. Just then, a quick, light rap came at the door.

"Who is it?" he barked.

"Izayoi, may I come in brother?"

The woman circled the navy sky; clouds clung in patches, a few strung across a full moon.

_They WILL be mine…._

She dropped out of the sky as an eagle over prey and a yell was emitted over the black quietness of the night.

A toad demon in the middle of the wreckage flew in different directions in pieces. The assassin smiled evilly as she landed in a crouch on the ground, folding her wings behind her.

The other small toad demons didn't move as they stood frozen in place by shock and revulsion.

"Playtime."

She attacked one after another, slaughtering them. Laughing as she did, enjoying the feeling of blood beneath her claws.

She cornered the last one against a tree as he quivered.

"I will let you live if you tell your master something," she said dangerously.

"W-W-What is it my l-l-lady?" the toad demon stuttered through chattering teeth.

She bent down, put her arm on one side of his head, and whispered in the opposite ear, "Tell him he should not take what does not belong to him."

She smiled in a sinister way as she backed away from him.

"Go, before I change my mind."

And with that, she kicked off the ground and flew up into the sky, laughing.

Bravely the toad demon called up, "Whom shall I say this is from?"

She paused for a second and called back over her shoulder, "Kariluna."

Kariluna flew towards the clearing from which she changed; she knew the consequences of not changing back at the right location could have dire consequences.

_flashback_

_"Who do you think she is?"_

_Ryann opened her eyes to find two strange human men staring at her._

_"Em hello…"_

_"She speaks! Uhhh Hi." The other one said._

_She sat up and found herself leaning back against the tree as the men pulled spears._

_"Maybe there has been a misunderstanding?" she offered._

_"No you are a demon and there for we must kill you." Her vision was clearing away the sleepiness and realized she was near her home and the two men pointing spears at her were very young. Maybe three of four years older than her 13 year old self._

_"Demon?" she asked. No human ever knew she was a part demon unless her wings were showing…_

_"Yeah, humans don't exactly carry feathered wings around with them on their back."_

_"Listen I'm not evil. I am a half-demon. My father is the lord near by. Please will you let me go?" she asked._

_"No it is by order of the Lady that we kill all demons, part or full, on sight."_

_"Please?" she sat up a bit._

_" No," they answered in unison, pointing their spears even closer to her neck._

_Ryann sighed. "Fine." She drop kicked them and flew away as she called back ,"Sorry!"_

_End Flashback_

She smelt a familiar scent.

_Kamaru…_

She smiled; she had at least an hour till sunrise.

She detoured to the left, glided to the ground, and landed in a tree. She waited for her pray to walk closer. His scent was different though, it smelt demon, dog demon…

_Damnit Ryann…what the hell have you gotten us into?_

"Hello," a smooth voice greeted her.

She looked up and found a man or demon rather. He was tall with long blond hair streaked with black in a loose braid. His eyes were playfully dangerous ice green that sent chills down other's spines, and he had pointed ears. He had a white fighting kimono with a broad sword dangling at his hip. In other words, totally sexy in Kariluna's eyes.

"Why hello there," she greeted back smiling, bearing her fangs.

_ahhh school starts Wednesday! AHH (today is sunday night) T.T i dont wanna go to school T.T well i hope yall are enjoying this...trust me it will get more inu storyline involved in a bit haha bye bye!_


	7. Rouch Touch

_She smelt a familiar scent._

Kamaru…

_She smiled; she had at least an hour till sunrise. _

_She detoured to the left, glided to the ground, and landed in a tree. She waited for her pray to walk closer. His scent was different though, it smelt demon, dog demon…_

Damnit Ryann…what the hell have you gotten us into?

_"Hello," a smooth voice greeted her._

_She looked up and found a man or demon rather. He was tall with long blond hair streaked with black in a loose braid. His eyes were playfully dangerous ice green that sent chills down other's spines, and he had pointed ears. He had a white fighting kimono with a broad sword dangling at his hip. In other words, totally sexy in Kariluna's eyes._

_"Why hello there," she greeted back smiling, bearing her fangs._

_Chapter 7: Rough Touch _

"Have you seen a woman named Ryann?" the stranger asked. The full moon eerily lit his face up, making it seem like his very light skin glowed. He smiled with almost falsely white teeth.

The oak Kariluna was in moaned as she swung from the branch to the ground. "Nope, I never heard of a woman named Ryann. I don't associate with mortals too often," she said looking down at the ground, acting bored.

"I suppose you've never heard of a man named Kamaru either then…"

She looked up at him quickly but keeping an even tone, "No, not unless he was a demon in disguise." She laughed it off.

It was the man's turn to look a bit nervous but it just flashed across his expression. "No he works at the castle and he asked me to look out for her. It's his girlfriend and she's disappeared."

_Must be why he smells like him._

" Aww how sweet of him. Why didn't he get his own lazy ass out here and look for her himself?" she asked contemptuously.

"He is." The stranger moved closer and closer over the period of conversation and Kariluna just realized it.

She held her ground even though every instinct was telling her to back up. "Then why are you looking? I heard most full blood dog demons hate humans."

He laughed, continuing to step towards her, "I just thought it was a good cause. I mean true love and all that crap."

She let out a bitter laugh, "True love, don't make me laugh. He probably just want ass."

He let out a bark of laughter,"Touché ms…"

"Kariluna."

The demon took one final step towards her finally knocking her over into the trunk of the large oak that she was in.

"I'm Miromaru."

She felt his breath on her forehead. Kariluna smiled mischievously. This is how he wanted to play eh?

Kariluna pressed herself up against him, surprising Miromaru. "Nice to meet you Miromaru."

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Kariluna." She felt the vibrations of his voice against her body.

_God damned higher senses_

She looked up at him, seductively, invitingly.

He stared down at her, obviously perceiving the message. Miromaru started for the obi, tugging it to let go of its binding hold on Kariluna's silken black kimono.

"Nuh uh, not yet. What would I get out of it in return?" she asked pulling his hands away from the belt.

"Pleasure," he whispered, once again going again for the tie.

"How would I be sure of that?" Pulling his wrist behind his back, caressing his neck with her fangs.

"What do you want?" he asked out stretching his neck, giving more flesh for her fangs to play against.

" Pleasure." She shoved him to the ground. Something was bothering her. He seemed far to in control and relaxed. Kariluna walked around him.

Miromaru watched her as she paced around him. When his prey got to his right shoulder, he slid his arm up her leg, embedded his claws into the tender flesh on her thigh, and pulled her down beside him.

_Damnit _

She let out a small hiss of pain as she hit the ground. Miromaru bolted up and pushed her down with his hand, placing it right below her chest.

_It almost dawn…the hell did I get myself into? _

"I intend to get my pleasure, Ms. Kariluna."

"Be my guest."

He rolled on top of her, discarding his kimono top. "Glad we agree."

Kariluna uppercut her claws into his chest making him howl in pain.

"Damn you, " he seethed through his teeth, reaching for his sword.

She kicked him off her, kicked off a tree and flew up into the air, hurdling herself toward the clearing.

_How come tonight is the only night I have had to hasten to this place? _

_Because you used to be able to do as you please._

The sun hit the horizon and she hit the middle of the clearing unconscious.

_Yes I know its short but I needed to leave it here for the cliffyness of it all and I have homework to finish :3 bye huns!_


	8. Realization and an Orange Miko Outfit

Hey huns wow its been a while since ive updated huh? Well im back and ready to go! i should update sooner...ill try to anyway XD o well review please!

"_Be my guest." _

He rolled on top of her, discarding his kimono top. "Glad we agree."

Kariluna uppercut her claws into his chest making him howl in pain.

"Damn you, " he seethed through his teeth, reaching for his sword.

She kicked him off her, kicked off a tree and flew up into the air, hurdling herself toward the clearing.

How come tonight is the only night I have had to hasten to this place?

Because you used to be able to do as you please.

The sun hit the horizon and she hit the middle of the clearing unconscious

_Chapter 8: Realization and an Orange Miko Outfit._

_  
_"Goodnight brother," Izayoi said as she shut the sliding rice paper door behind her.

He sat alone in his room pondering what she just said. It was all true but still… Lord Griffin stood up, stretched, and paced around his room.

_Why is she on my mind! I hardly know her! I despise her! She is too… _

He couldn't place a word there…Kind? Mushy? Sweet?

He shuddered and sat down again at his desk getting his mind back on the up coming war, or trying to anyway.

"Where the hell are they!"

She opened her eyes to the not yet light but not completely dark coloring of dawn. She closed her eyes again, for just a second, and decided to get up.

She regretted that decision. Her leg healed for the most part but still was tender. There were scars where with most beings would have been scabs. It was bruised badly and her body only healed her if she had the energy and after a transformation she would not have that to spare, not even enough to take off and fly instead of walking on it.

She limped from tree to tree, groping her way back to the castle, she had to get back before they all realized she was gone.

She kept following the path between the demon's castle and the human's castle. Her little 'spot' was right between the two. The dawn spilled sun into the blue and indigo sky as it slowly drew back the curtain of night into the spotlight of day. She held onto her leg, trying to help it not be so tender although she knew the only way to work out a bruise is exercising it. She hated knowing all this shit.

_This is probably one of those times where the saying 'stupidity is bliss' would be perfect. _

She laughed trying to get her mind of the limping pain.

"Oh…"

She looked down to see her white under kimono was bloody. She grazed her finger across the blood and brought it up to her nose and sniffed it once, twice.

"Kariluna!" she hollered into the quiet of morning, disturbing the cooing of birds.

_Yes? _She heard a voice in her head answer.

_How many? _

How many what?

_SHUT UP! HOW MANY TOAD DEMONS DID YOU KILL! _

Oh..so your senses are stronger since the last time I was free..

No. I have better senses because you are not completely sealed away. How many of them did you kill? She quickly took it off and reversed it so the stains were invisible. 

She heard Kariluna sigh. _30 or 40, plus or minus a few. _

Ryann felt herself grow hotter as her fingers pulled the small belt tight. _What! _

Yeah…I sent one to Sesshomaru too.

She stopped and gasped. Sesshomaru.

Kariluna laughed, _Don't deny it. You, ms. I'm the most innocent person in the world, want to KILL with your OWN HANDS! You want Sesshomaru dead! _

"Shut up!"

She realized that she was walking a lot farther than she thought. She could see the castle through the trees.

"oops…."

"Ryann is that you?" a male voice called out.

"Kamaru!" She yelled louder than needed with desperation hinting ever so slightly.

He walked through two trees and held his arms open to her.

Her first impulse was to run into them but something held her back.

_Kariluna leave me alone. _

Oh but something happened last night.

Shut up! Your stories disgust me!

Alright.. She released her hold on her body and Ryann fell into his arms.

"Ryann where have you been?"

"I just took a walk! Is that a crime?"

Kamaru never really embraced her…kind of like a little boy who has to hug his mother but doesn't want to, he just sort of wrapped his arms around but there was no feeling behind the hug.

"No but come on the Lord will have my head if he knew I let you out of the castle."

"But its not your fault, it's my own!" She didn't want to get him in trouble.

He laughed as he helped her walk, not asking about the severe limp that even a blind man would have recognized as bad. "Not when your captain of the guard."

She leaned his shoulder, which only made him more board like.

_Strange… _

She heard Kariluna laugh again.

Ryann looked up to find the sun fully out, splashing the world in gold and yellow, squinting the sudden brightness of it all.

"Beautiful.." she whispered under her breath.

They arrived at the gate and Kamaru called for them to open it.

"We have to go see the Lord." He said, helping her walk again

"Why?"

"He was worried about you. You a guest after all."

"I thought I was a prisoner."

"No time for prisoner in times of war, my sweet." He kissed her cheek, making her forget her time in the woods, walking her through everything.

By the time she looked up she found herself looking at the lord's door with Kamaru's arm around her waist.

_Tap tap tap._

She looked up to find him knocking. She seemed to be in a trance, she couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't think but witnessed everything.

"Who is it!" called Lord Griffin.

"Kamaru and Lady Ryann." He answered

She felt herself be forced to smiles by imaginary hands.

A long pause.. "Come in." he sounded angry.

Kamaru slid the door open and led her through and she wasn't limping. She couldn't feel anything but a cool and calling darkness.

Kamaru's moved his arm around her body's neck and she wrapped her arms around his waist, but still mechanical without passion.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" he yelled standing up, knocking over the chair.

"Its only a little after dawn.." Kamaru reasoned.

She felt herself look up at Lord Griffin.

_No! I must not!_

She fought her eyes to the floor. They were still yelling at each other, Kamaru left her side. She just stood there, head down and her arms dangling beside her.

_What's wrong with me! _

I told you… came the catty voice of Kariluna.

_What is this about Kariluna! _

Too late… Her voice receded away.. she was alone in her head again.

"Lady Ryann!" his voice caught her.

"Yes?" she heard herself spill out.

"Tell me where have you been?" He stood, towering over her breathing hotly on the crown of her head.

Her head started to go up but she forced it down again, making the lord arch an eyebrow. "I just took a walk last night, got rather tired and just slept in the woods. Did I do something wrong?" she sounded incompetent and young.

He was taken aback by that question still he raged on. "Yes! Captives don't leave of free will!"

_Fuck_ Kamaru thought.

"I'm sorry Lord Griffin. What shall be my punishment?" she kneeled in front of him.

Something was wrong. Griffin knew it but was too blinded by rage to even care.

"Just get out!" he pointed toward the door, his cold low voice seethed through clenched teeth.

"Yes my lord." She bowed and walked out and Kamaru went to follow her but Griffin grabbed his arm and held his eyes until she walked out.

"Why did she leave?" he spoke soft and low, like a growl.

He shrugged, uncomfortable ", Like she said, she went for a walk."

Griffin stared him down while Kamaru tried playing it cool; finally he let go of his sleeve and said in the same low voice, "You don't believe that anymore than I do."

He shrugged again. "What does it matter?"

It didn't really…Griffin just…didn't want her alone in the woods a lone…or she might be trying to leave hi-the castle.

"She could be a spy for the West!" he exploded in Kamaru's face.

"Do you really think a woman like that is capable of such a thing!" he yelled back.

Griffin but his hands behind his back and walked over to the fallen chair, "You never know with roses, albeit beautiful they have thorns." He was back to the low growl-like voice.

Kamaru lowered his voice accordingly talking to Griffin's back ," She isn't a rose. She is a sweet fragile cherry blossom."

The Lord stooped and picked up the chair, what Kamaru didn't see is that he held onto so tightly that his knuckles were mottled. "I don't think either of us know her very well to consider her fragile or not."

Kamaru laughed bitterly, this was his chance, " Speak for yourself, I know her in and out you could say."

His shoulders stiffened and his voice had a dangerous edge to it, "Get out."

"Yes," he bowed his head and in a mocking tone, "as you wish My Lord."

As he walked away and out the door, Griffin's fingers splintered the chair, sending splinters into his fingertips. He welcomed the physical pain. His blood spilled out in tiny droplets. He sat on his bed with his eyes closed and just thought about the splinters and of nothing else.  
outside the door

Kamaru walked out and resisted slamming the door. He did a damn good job of acting and was rather pleased with himself. He looked over to find his 'love' leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. He grinned as he took her arm and led her away from the door towards her room. He would wake her up there and pretend this was all just a dream if she remembered any of it. She was just a wench of a princess probably a weakling too, I mean come on when has there ever been a 'tough' princess. He snorted at the thought.

He got to the room and looked around to make sure no one was there, and then let himself in and laid her gently against the mat.

_Aright, 1, 2, 3._

He shook her shoulder gently and the light that was void of her eyes during the time he had her under his spell returned.

"Ryann?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes widened in fear as he guessed it but they just flickered it so it was probably just his mind letting him what he wanted to see.

_Don't let him know you were aware it will blow you cover.._

She let out a small yawn, "Hey Kamaru...why are you in my room?"

He smiled to himself. "You over slept it's about 30 minutes after dawn."

She steadied herself her heart was racing with fear, "Oh thank you. I'll get up right away."

He heard her heart pick up and he could smell her fear. _Did she think I came in here do molest her or something? _Again chuckling to himself as he walked out of the door, "Alright my sweet."

She laid her head back down on the pillow. Kamaru wasn't human.

She hated herself for letting her guard down in front of him and changing that night before. She never even had the energy to stop him from taking control. Ryann now had enough energy now to hop over the wall to grab her kimono.

She snuck out of her room and ran swiftly to the wall, jumped over, grabbed the kimono and back flipped over the wall before anyone saw a thing. Sliding into the kimono and tying up the obi she continued toward the infirmary to do her duties. She was ready for the normalcy of Alexander and his conversation.

"Alexander?" she asked, moving the bamboo curtain over with her forearm.

He looked up from his bandages with relief. "Lady Ryann, where were you? We were all so worried."

Apparently, she was missed at dinner. "I went for a walk last night and I came back really late and then I ended up over sleeping," she grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. She walked over to the next patient who was nodded off and fixed him up the old fashioned way. Her and Alexander talked about the newest medications from the Continent.

As dusk approached and they headed out of the room to let the soldiers rest he remembered something.

"Oh Lady Izayoi asked me to come visit her yesterday and we got on the topic of you and she wanted to give you something in thanks." He turned around and went into a corner and started rummaging through something.

"That's not necessary! I don't need anything really!" She put up her hands.

"I know but Lady Izayoi insisted upon this." He lifted some orange cloth. New bed sheets were Ryann's guess.

Ryann grinned almost apologetically, "But I hate when people give me things that are unneeded when there's others in the world with out anything."

He opened up the fabric and it turned out to be a miko outfit with a light orange top, white undergarments, and burnt orange pants.

"Oh my god.." she was speechless.

Alexander handed it to her, "She commanded that this be your uniform."

Ryann grinned but felt a little selfish but did she really have a choice?

"Please tell her I said thank you," and with that she left to room to her own.

She slid out her kimono and the white one laying the mess inside the now not empty wardrobe and promised herself she'd wash it when she could. She reached toward the ceiling, noticing how knotted her body was after the previous night. She grabbed the under kimono and used a little energy to imbue it with the ability to hide her wings. She slid the cool cotton fabric on and breathed in the freshness. She pulled on the haori and smoothed it out and then the pants, tucking the top into the hem and tying it tightly at her waist. She had been trained as a miko and always wanted the outfit of one, but her father never aloud it. Sighing in remembrance she walked out of the room to go find Alyssa.

A/n wasn that grand? XD o well hey huns go to and look up my name and go read my poems :D there purteh XD anyway i love yall guys who review and i still love the ones who dont just not as much XDD bye huns!


End file.
